


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by alovelikenoneother



Series: Let's prompt with it! (Prompts) [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, punk!shane, soft/nerdy!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelikenoneother/pseuds/alovelikenoneother
Summary: anonymous asked:could u perhaps do smth along the lines of punk!shane and nerdy/soft!ryan and maybe they fuck idk i’m just #thirsty





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

Ryan was never one to start a conversation. He was the one kid who usually sat in the front of the classroom, pencil behind his ear and one in his hand vigorously tapping, ginormous glasses that took up half of his face, and a beaming grin that every girl wanted in a guy. 

He would usually stay at home focused on studying for exams, finishing each question for homework- not half-assing it, and reading complex novels which went from  _Harry Potter_  all the way to  _War and Peace._ His Friday nights were spent alone, even on days where he had no homework or tests coming up. 

Socializing was Ryan’s kryptonite. 

The boy was good at everything. Reading, writing, drawing, and even singing- though it was just a few hums throughout the day, his little hums were sweet and soft. 

The only thing he couldn’t do was socialize with others. It was usually because Ryan didn’t know what to say. Sometimes he would freeze up on the spot or use slang from three years ago. Either way, it left with the other person leaving within five minutes of the conversation. The only person who loved Ryan for those exact qualities was Helen Pan, best friend since the first grade after she spilled red paint over him in art class. 

Helen would usually refer Ryan to other girls and describe him as this godly being even though he was a skinny kid with a huge mind. Ryan didn’t mind being rejected or seeing the face of pure disappointment of girls’ faces when he wasn’t what they expected to look like. As long as he had Helen in the end, the guy was alright. 

Shane however, he was a different story.

His attire consisted of a leather jacket, a vintage shirt of an old heavy metal band, leather pants, and a safety pin that pierced through the helix of his ear. 

He would strut down the hallway with an unspeakable confidence that no one could achieve. Not even the girls who wore three pounds of make-up on a daily basis could have that confidence.

The secret being he didn’t give a damn. He didn’t take pride in his clothes or style, others did. In fact, rumor has it that he doesn’t give a damn about anyone.

“Hey, wanna go to Eugene’s party tonight?”

Shane slammed his locker and raised a confused eyebrow towards Sara, “Why would I do that?”

“There’s going to be alcohol,” Sara’s voice turned into a sing-song towards the end while a playful smirk rested on her lips.

“We’re going.” Shane then gave a firm nod and headed towards his next class while thinking of what could happen tonight.

* * *

“Eugene’s having a party tonight.” Helen looked up from her book and glanced towards Ryan who was at his desk working on a book report for  _The Great Gatsby_. 

“You know I hate crowds, Helen. I suck at being a person with other people.”

“I know, I know but sooner than later, you’re going to have a bad rap of being the guy who could never hold a conversation longer than ten minutes.” The girl got up and put her hand on Ryan’s shoulder in a way to persuade him. 

“Fine.”

Asking Ryan’s parents to go to a friend’s house was the easy part, in fact, they encouraged it with fulfilled smiles all around and glimmering eyes of happiness along with hugs of achievement. 

One Ryan and Helen arrived, the two realized it was going to be a long night.

Blaring music that could rupture and eardrum, disco lights coming from all around that could probably blind you, alcohol being spilled from red solo cups, and a few couples having glorious sex standing up.

Helen then pointed to a circle with a beer bottle in the middle and grabbed Ryan’s hand while she started walking.

“Hey, Steven! Can we join?” 

“Sure,” Steven shifted a few feet and announced that the two were joining the game.

_Seven Minutes In Heaven._

“Okay, so we’re playing seven minutes in heaven. Easy game. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you go into that closet,” He pointed to an empty dark closet that had a single light bulb in the center along with a string to turn it on. “In this version, it doesn’t have to be two people of the opposite sex. It can be two gals, two guys, whatever.”

“We all know you made that rule just so you could fuck Andrew!” Steven looked and noticed a drunk Eugene grinding on a guy while facing towards him.

“No! Anyways, currently in the circle, we have you and you now, along with Andrew, me, Sara, Ned, Ariel, Jen, Freddie, Safiya, and Shane.” 

Ryan gave a small little wave towards each person and in return, they waved back, except for one.

Shane who was chugging the beer at a pace faster than the flash. Beer bottles were in a pile next to him, none with a single drop in them.

“Okay, Ryan. How about you go.”

The anxious boy nodded as he leaned in towards the bottle, a gently pushed the tip of it, giving it a few spins.

The bottle landed on Shane.

Murmurs were passed around and little giggles as well when the two stood up and headed to the empty closet.

Helen mouthed  _good luck_  before the door shut.

It was just the two of them now. Awkward tension filled up the air and made Ryan the most uncomfortable.

Once on minute passed, he could hear Shane shift his body towards his.

“Wanna fuck?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr and requests prompts unsolved-tryguys


End file.
